


For the two of us, home isn't a place

by proudwlw



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Post 2x09, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudwlw/pseuds/proudwlw
Summary: In which Lucifer discovers that Home isn't always a place, But it can be found in a person too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> post 2.09

"You saved my home"

Lucifer was speechless... for the first time in ever? Lux meant absolutely everything to him. Along with the memories, like ones he made with Chloe when they danced together. He knew she would protest when he pulled her to the dance floor but he was so thrilled that she danced with him. He remembers her saying something about his smooth dance moves and he just smirked and twirled her around. They laughed and smiled and it was truly a moment for the both of them to cherish.

"Friends help each other out" He was brought back to the present as Chloe nudged him in the arm. She was smiling at him and he couldn't breathe. No one had every done something so huge before and so nice? As he looked over the documents that Chloe handed him he was overcome with so much emotion. He should be used to it by now, it always happens when he is in the detective's company. His heart -He thought which was cold and dead would warm and his heart rate would pick up and he would feel this tingling feeling in his stomach. He wondered if Dr. Linda could help him understand what those feelings meant.

"Detective.. Chloe. I- Thank you" He turned slightly to look her in the eyes. To let her see his eyes and see he was sincerely genuine.

"I know what this place means to you" She smiled. "I just couldn't let anyone take it from you."

'Bam!' There goes his heart again.

_What have you done to me Chloe Decker_

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Chloe smiled and put her hand on top of his.

"Let me take you to dinner"

"Oh you don't have-"

"I want to Chloe. It's the least I can do. After you saved my home" A goofy smile crosses his face.

"Okay" She smiles and leans into him a little. He puts his arm around her and pulls her to him in a hug. These embraces of theirs always leaves a smile on his face.

* * *

"Linda I need your help"

"What is going on Lucifer?"

"The detective saved my home..." Linda found herself smiling.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! and I don't know what that means exactly. She is my partner yes, but she seems to enjoy helping me and doing nice things for me and makes me feel things!"

"What kind of things?"

"What?"

"Chloe- You said she makes you feel things.. What kind of things are those really?"

"Well..." He thought back to the dance they shared at Lux and when she told him she had saved his home.

"For one she makes my heart feel like it's going to pound out of my bloody chest, I mean really I thought this thing was pretty much dead" He motioned at his chest.

"But somehow someway she makes it feel alive? and the tingling! What the bloody hell does this mean?"

Linda looked at Lucifer and smiled.

"Lucifer these feelings you describe are feelings we human's get when we really care for someone. We develop these feelings and sometimes they lead to something more."

Lucifer looked confused.

"I think you came here to LA to find something Lucifer and I think you found it," Lucifer stared at Linda unable to look away. He needed to know what she was going to say next.

"You have talked about how Lux is your home and I am not by any means saying it isn't but I want you to remember that Home isn't always a place. It can be a feeling or in your case. A person..."

He let the breath he was holding out all at once. _Chloe was his home._

* * *

Lucifer walked into the restaurant with so much going on in his head. Linda was the best, she always helped him see and understand his feelings and well right now he was about to treat the detective to dinner.

He walked in and spotted her instantly. She was at a table alone sipping her wine. Looking at her sitting there waiting for.. him made him smile. He walked over.

"Waiting for someone?"

Chloe looked up and smiled.

"Hey is everything okay?"

Lucifer sat across from her and took her hand in his.

"Yes, I am sorry I'm a little late. I had to talk to someone to get some clarity."

She smiled brightly at his as the waiter came up to take their orders.

"This place is really nice."

"One of the best"

"I know that I already said thank you Chloe, I just want you to know I will never forget that you saved my home"

Chloe smiled. "Lucifer. You are my partner. I would do anything for you."

His heart warmed yet again and he kissed the back of her hand.

"And I, you detective."

As they ate and enjoyed the light conversation, what Linda said back at her office kept coming into his head.

_"Home isn't always a place. It can be a feeling or in your case. A person."_

He can't believe it took him so long to realize it but of course Chloe Decker is his _home._ To him it didn't matter whether he had Lux or not... It mattered whether or not he had Chloe in his life. And her small human. He has come to care for them deeply. He pitted the soul that would try to cause his detective any harm. For they would receive the ultimate punishment.

* * *

After dinner was over Lucifer took Chloe home and like the gentleman he was, he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank you"

"For what detective?"

"Dinner silly" She smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Thank you for saving my home"

She smiled and leaned on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Lucifer pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and ever so lightly stroked her ear.

"I realized something today detective"

"Yeah?" she looked at him waiting for his answer

"I realized that I am very grateful for you saving Lux.. But it's not my home."

Chloe looked confused. "But-"

He placed a finger on her lips. "I realized that it's you Chloe, It's always been you and _you_ are my true home."

He couldn't read her expression on her face but he saw tears in her eyes and he felt bad for being the reason to make her cry again.

"I didn't mean to make you cry-"

This time it was Chloe putting her fingers to Lucifer's lips. "Shut up and kiss me"

Lucifer smiled and crashed his lips to hers, feeling her warmth. She smelled like bloody strawberries. It was so delightful. It felt like... _Home._ They kissed passionately for a few more minutes before they broke apart to catch their breaths. He smiled as she led him inside her house. Once inside they made out like teenagers on the couch and Lucifer.. for the first time in ever, was truly happy.


End file.
